In this proposal funds are requested for upgrading gradient assembly on a 2T human magnetic resonance imaging(MRI) and spectroscopy system. This magnet is a part of the metabolic magnetic resonance research and computing center (MMRRCC), a regional resource funded by NCRR of NIH. Currently this magnet has a gradient of strength of approximately 0.5G/cm which is inadequate for performing most of the state of the art MR spectroscopy and imaging experiments. Gradient assembly is proposed to be upgraded to provide a gradient strength of approximately 2.5G/cm. One of the unique feature of this magnet is that it has a very large usable bore size which will enable to perform experiments involving in-magnet exercise. Along with this, other features such as multinuclear interleaved acquisition, simultaneous irradiation of multiple nuclei, hands-on pulse programming capabilities substantially benefit the research of the participating investigators. This instrument will be shared by five independent investigators who have a total of seven NIH R01/R29 grants and a P41. The research areas of participating investigators deal with (a) diagnostic MR imaging and spectroscopy of tumors (b) noninvasive diagnosis of arthritis (c) in vivo measurement of muscle function (d) imaging of myocardial ischemia and (e) core, collaborative and service projects of a regional resource.